HarryGinny Drabbles
by VickyStarfish
Summary: 100 word drabbles
1. Romance

Prompt: Romance

Words: 100

It was difficult to have time to yourselves surrounded by so many people. The Burrow was a constant hive of activity and doing anything private, personal or secret was going to be discovered, destroyed and mocked.

He had no choice. He'd have to do something. She wasn't going to let him forget if he ignored tomorrow. He wondered, briefly, how much it would cost to get her brothers to leave the house for an hour, but decided there wasn't enough gold in Gringotts.

Valentine's Day dawned. Opening the door, she smiled. A sign. A romantic token. A single red rose.


	2. Singing Valentine

Prompt: Singing Valentine

Words: 100

The bride and groom looked resplendent. The young couple were smiling all day and the lack of press representatives, a request respected by all, was greatly appreciated. The day went off without a hitch, the late summer weather filling the day with sunshine and warmth. The audience cheered spectacularly when the couple kissed as man and wife for the first time and the official photograph, taken by Mr. Cuffe, exemplifies the day perfectly. The speeches were well received, without too many shocks and surprises being revealed, unless a singing valentine from our Hogwarts days counts. Thanks to all for attending.

Author's Note: I see this as a newspaper article of Harry and Ginny's wedding. Well sort of, in my head, there is no press there and this is a letter sent to the daily prophet about it, hence the thanks at the end. VS


	3. Warmth

Prompt: Warmth

Words: 100

Ginny was cold, wet and exhausted. She let herself into the kitchen and kicked off her shoes, but left her numerous layers on as she bolted up the stairs. She felt rain dripping down the back of her neck and the sooner she showered and got into bed, the better.

The water steamed up the bathroom in no time, but she still shivered as she stood there, even with hot water pouring over her. It was only when her husband stepped in behind her and put his arms around her that she felt the warmth she'd been craving all day.


	4. Secret

Prompt: Secret

Words: 100

Harry looked up from feeding his six month old son to smile at his beautiful wife, but a flash of something silver caught his eye and he wasn't the only one who noticed.

Molly Weasley, still trying to dish out family dinner, had passed a shining Sickle to Arthur, both of them smiling like fools. What followed their knowing smile was the rest of the Weasley clan glancing at each other to try and figure out who it was this time. Ron's quickly reddening face gave the game away.

"Fine," called Hermione down the table beaming, "It's me – I'm pregnant!"


	5. Leprechaun

Prompt: Leprechaun

Words: 100

Ginny halted suddenly, her high-pitched laugh dying at the same time. Harry didn't notice she'd stopped and nearly ploughed into her as he too dashed into the room laughing. Noticing Ron, he stopped and quickly dragged the blanket from its home over the back of the sofa; wrapping it around his girlfriend to hide her mismatched lingerie he simultaneously pulled her towards him to hide his own desire. Ron turned around, quickly reddening as he did so, and seemed to take a great interest in a Leprechaun statuette that Bill had given his little sister for luck many years before.


	6. Pot of Gold

Happy St Patrick's Day

Prompt: Pot of Gold

Words: 100

It was still early but Seamus Finnigan's face was undeniably ecstatic. He stood on a table in the middle of the bar singing along to some Muggle tune no-one recognised. Harry and Ginny just stood and watched as he pranced form table to table until he eventually fell, hysterical laughter floating up from the floor.

Dragging Seamus to his feet, Harry asked him what he wanted to do next. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively he wandered over to blonde by the bar; rejection in hand he decided the pub crawl through Dublin had to continue: next stop, The Pot of Gold.


	7. Four Leaf Clover

Prompt: Four Leaf Clover

Words: 100

Ginny stared. It was beautiful. Preserved in resin, and dangling from a fine gold chain, it was perfect.

Undoing the clasp and fastening it around her neck, she noticed that it fell to just above the neckline of her wedding dress and the colour complemented her, as she knew it would.

"The four different leaves all represent something: the first is faith, the second hope, the third love and the fourth luck. They're lucky because they're so rare. I thought it would be a really good omen for the two of you."

"Thank you Hermione" was all she could mutter.


	8. Strength

Prompt: Strength

Words: 100

A/N: Missing moment from DH, when Harry passes Ginny in the grounds during the battle, when she's tending the wounded…

Ginny stopped talking momentarily and looked around her. Devastation reigned around them but calmness had just overcome her. It felt like Harry: comforting, loving and inviting.

Wondering briefly where he was, what he was doing and whether he was thinking of her, Ginny stopped herself. She would get carried away and be useless, if she continued to think of him any longer. He was an intoxication to her.

Despite the overwhelming belief that she could reach out and touch him, regardless of the fact she could not see him, just thinking of him gave her the strength to carry on.


	9. Mischief

Prompt: Mischief

Words: 100

Ginny did a double take as she looked at her eldest son across the breakfast table. Unseen by her husband, who was reading the Daily Prophet, she studied him.

Ginny stared as she recognised the look in his eyes. Despite his dark messy hair and her eyes, he reminded her of Fred a lot and he definitely looked like old photographs of his namesakes from many years ago.

"Go tidy your room. That'll keep you out of mischief." James sulked off upstairs.

She turned to Harry, Banishing the used dishes to the sink.

"Are you coming?" she winked, walking away.


	10. Winning

Prompt: Winning

Words: 200 – I can't bring myself to cut it down any further! Sorry, VS

His voice finally cracking with pent up emotion, Harry struggled to keep control but a tear escaped and fled down one cheek. Ginny could only stand shell-shocked for a moment before she crossed the distance between them in one stride and embraced him, wholeheartedly and without hesitation.

"We **have** won Harry." She whispered.

"_why here?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This place is beautiful; the repairs seem to be going remarkably and, well, it's perfect, but why is living here – y'know, in the future, when we're married – why is it important to you that we live here, of all places?"_

"_Because," his voice caught as he plucked up the courage to tell the love of his life what this place meant to him, "Because we lived after I was born, it – it was where… My dad? He died beside that front door down there. Because… My mum? My mum stood precisely where you're stood right now and threw herself between Riddle and me. Because this place means family to me. Because… Because if I can't repair this place, put right what he destroyed and get on with my life, he's finally won, and he can't win Ginny, he just can't."_


	11. Hormones

A/N: I realise I haven't done Noble or Pride yet – I'm still working on that one to be honest, but this popped into my head this afternoon (it was a slow day at work!) and actually fits perfectly with the prompt this week! :D

Set after Ginny goes back to work after having Lily, but I didn't have enough words to show it! There may be a longer version soon!

Prompt: Hormones

Words: 100

Ginny fidgeted. Maybe she could leave; Cuffe was very flexible about her schedule, so long as her articles were done.

Trevor Barlow walked across the office towards her. She knew what he wanted: an interview with Harry about the anniversary next week. She had tried to explain that he wasn't going to get one, but nothing was working

"Don't come over here and think you're going to get what you want. We're NOT about to dig through tragedy so that YOU can have a front page."

She walked away.

"She preggers again or something?"

No-one saw the Bat Bogey's coming.


	12. Noble  Pride

Prompts: Noble / Pride

Words: 100

Ginny returned from the kitchen with two glasses of wine and reclaimed her favourite seat on the sofa. They raised their glasses to each other in a toast and settled into the previous, comfortable silence. Something hit Ginny, suddenly and without mercy: Harry was cheating. She couldn't tell how she knew, but also wondered how she had not seen it before.

She sat there for some time, pondering her situation and what she could do about it. While her Noble Pride and Strength would help her considerably, there was no viable alternative. She decided to cheat too.

Scrabble was fun!


	13. Celebration

Prompt: Celebrations

Words: 100

Date: 1 Sept 2019 (Lily's first day at Hogwarts)…

Ron Flooed to his sister's house and was unnerved to find it unusually silent. He called out, but heard nothing and assuming the worst, unsheathed his wand and walked through to the kitchen.

There were deserted dishes in the sink and, as he moved through the house, Ron found other things out of place. He reached the master bedroom, panic was starting to rise. He opened the door, immediately regretting it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, slamming the door shut.

"Celebrating," called Ginny. "The kids are all at Hogwarts; we didn't think we'd needed to lock to the door."


	14. Devotion

Prompt: Devotion

Words: 100

Ginny turned over and wondered when Harry had arrived home. Glad he was back, she snuggled into him thinking. It was one of the things she had always loved about him: his devotion.

His willingness to rescue his best friends sister, bringing Cedric back to Hogwarts, his dedication and loyalty, his ability to sacrifice himself for others. Even now, ten years later, he was utterly dedicated to the family they had created: their marriage, their home and their three beautiful, if somewhat troublesome, children.

All of these things made him who he was: the man that she was devoted to.


	15. Hope

Prompt: Hope

Words: 100

A/N: I haven't figured out where in my timeline this is… i.e. which pregnancy. Leave it with me! VS x

Ginny paced. She had told him this morning. She had asked him nicely yesterday and reminded him, none too politely, this morning. So why was he so late getting home?

She wanted him home, now. He had to get here, soon. She hoped that some meeting hadn't run late, that he wouldn't end up reading case files until two-thirty the next morning.

This was far too important.

The Floo blazed green and he stepped through, dishevelled. She stopped pacing to berate him over his lateness, but her temper couldn't last any longer than that.

She smiled sweetly, ecstatic.

"I'm pregnant."


	16. Bravery

Prompt: Bravery

Words: 100

Ginny woke up suddenly, panicked. Even in that moment she couldn't remember what she had dreamt but tears were rolling down her cheeks. Kicking off the duvet she relished the feeling of the night's cold air on her too-hot skin.

"Are you ok?" Harry's voice whispered groggily behind her.

"Yeah." She shuffled back into bed, still too hot to be comfortable. Harry realised her discomfort and somehow flipped the whole duvet one handed.

"You'd tell me, right?"

"Yes, of course." She answered, honestly.

That was probably the best thing about being married – not having to put up a brave front

**A/N:** I woke at 0230 the other morning, with a similar felling, then wrote this when I couldn't go back to sleep. And before you ask, Harry flipped the duvet over to let Ginny have the cool side…


	17. Light

Prompt: Light

Words: 100

At last! A light at the end of the tunnel!

All that hard work – the blood, sweat and tears and it was all nearly over. Just a five more files and he could go home to his new wife and a home cooked meal (Molly still sent care packages).

Now just three files left to catch up on and signatures on the paperwork. Then he was free for the whole weekend. It wouldn't matter that his partner Harper was an idiot, the receptionist had eyes for him or that case files filled his small, inadequate desk.

Last file…

Home free.


	18. Exhaustion

Prompt: Exhaustion

Words: 100

Ginny slumped and flopped onto her bed, fully clothed. She didn't care. She stared at the ceiling, until her eyes fluttered shut, her mouth twisting into a smile.

Today's Quidditch Exhibition matches had been a bit different: timed, instead of waiting for the Snitch to be caught, but the chance to play different teams, to showcase new players and new strategies had been awesome. She had especially loved seeing Harry and the rest of her family and friends in the crowds dressed in Holyhead Harpies merchandise.

The sight of her dad in a green and gold hoodie was especially priceless.


	19. Summer

Prompt: Summer

Words: 143. I apologise, but I can't bear to cut anything!

It was hot. The doors and windows of the house were all wide open. There were Meteorology Charms in every room creating a breeze, because Mother Nature wasn't doing anybody any favours. The freezer was full of ice creams, ice lollies and, well, ice.

Ginny waddled into the living and sat down, heaving a sigh. Harry looked up from his Prophet but one devil glance from his wife was enough to make him pull the paper back up just so that he could hide.

Her hormones were slowly but surely boiling her blood if her adjectives were to be believed; the baby kept using her bladder as a trampoline and the walking to and from the bathroom wasn't helping either. Harry couldn't wait to be a dad, but it was more for his sanity, and Ginny's, than the new family they were creating.


	20. Sparks

Prompt: Sparks

Words: 100

Harry glanced around the room. Their friends and family were everywhere, surrounding them, overcrowding their house and probably up to mischief, knowing the Weasleys.

Harry caught Ginny's eye as she looked around the room too. Her gorgeous eyes light up when she saw him. Her luxurious hair was plaited back, just how she liked it, but Harry could see it shining behind her like a red halo. Her green dress showed every curve and made her look more beautiful than Harry could have imagined.

Twenty five years, a war and three children later, and the sparks were all still there.


	21. Fireworks

Prompt: Fireworks

Words: 100

It wasn't just sparks flying that night.

Ginny had practically slammed the door on George and Angelina but they were finally alone. They had been silently flirting all night, around their family and friends. The looks, smiles, glances and touches were driving her mad and now she had him all to herself.

She turned and virtually pounced on Harry. Her hands were in his hair in an instance and his hands were undoing her dress a millisecond later. They stumbled and made their way towards the bedroom. They barely made it to the stairs. Thank goodness the children weren't home.


	22. Recovery  Hogwarts

Prompt: Recovery / Hogwarts

Words: 100

Recovery was going to be long and slow. Harry had known that from the moment he saw the damage done to the Great Hall on that fateful day.

With another term about to start, the walls were repaired, the paintings restored and the statues once again held their position in the corridors.

Hogwarts looked the same as it had his first day, but its halls now echoed in his head with the sounds of explosions, the screams of the injured and the crying of the grieving.

It was still home, but it would never be the same for him again.


	23. Relief

Prompt: Relief

Words: 100

Ron prodded Harry's shoulder, a big smile appearing on his face. He didn't hear what he said, but turned to follow his gaze. He felt relieved, seeing Ginny actually turn up, negating the voice in his head that had taunted him all night.

It was then that he realised how breathtakingly beautiful she was. The late summer sun shone from behind her, mixing with her fiery red hair to give her a halo, angelic and, well, perfect.

She was the love of his life, his soul mate and soon to be his wife.

Now it was Harry's turn to smile.


	24. More

Prompt: More

Words: 100

The summer sun was weak but warm. Harry lay on his back, an Aurors handbook levitating above him. Ginny lay perpendicular to him, using his torso as a pillow, a novel suspended above her head also.

Despite their individual reading they talked extensively during afternoons like this. Topics varied exponentially, ranging from past to present and even the future.

Harry was signed up to the Aurors once Ginny returned to school. It was her future, her life's ambition, which prompted Harry to atypically remark:

"There's more to life than Quidditch y'know."

"I know," she said mysteriously. "I want you too."


	25. Fresh Pickled Toad

Prompt: Fresh Pickled Toad

Words: 100

Ron's eyes twinkled as he stood and chimed his glass to get the attention of the assembled guests. She loved her brother dearly, but that sparkle in his eye and the matching smirk on his face worried Ginny considerably.

Her angst didn't last long. His best man's speech began with her most embarrassing display of affection; the rash action of a child irrevocably in love with Harry Potter: the fresh pickled toad poem from her first year that a dwarf had sung to Harry in the corridor.

One thing was certain by the time he'd finished: revenge would be sweet.

A/N: I can't believe I've got to 25 chapters! Thanks to everyone for reading and sticking with me thus far.

Oh, and for those who want reminding or would just like a giggle:

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard_

_I wish her were mine, he's really divine_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord"_

Ch 13 , CoS, (C) JKR 1998

hehehe

Vicky


	26. Addicted

Addicted

Words: 100

Ginny Flooed home, her greeting dying in her throat before she could speak. Something was different.

The living room was tidy and the silence was eerily strange too. Edging into the kitchen, she saw Harry stood at the sink, washing up by hand. He hadn't heard her arrive so she stopped to watch him, suspicious. When she saw what he was washing she called out to him.

"That was for dinner! Did you eat all that yourself?"

"No," he said defensively turning round evidence in his hands. "The boys helped"

"They're almost as addicted to treacle tart as you are!"


	27. Haunted

Haunted

Words: 100

It was very rare that Ginny found herself unable to sleep but the unreasonably hot summer and pregnancy hormones were driving her to insanity.

She turned over and squinted at her husband in the darkness. She always considered him twice when counting her blessings; she counted her sons, family and friends, her good fortune on the Quidditch pitch and at the Prophet. She was truly blessed but her husband was her most prized blessing.

In the dark, with sleep encompassing him, he looked his more his own age; his dreams were no longer haunted by the troubles of his past.


	28. Colour

Colour

Words: 100

Conversation around the Weasley Christmas dinner table was loud and chaotic but Percy was more concerned with his sister across the table.

"Everything ok Ginny?"

"Yes perfect thank you Percy. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Her glare was baleful.

"Percy you-"

"I know, not my job to worry about you. I recall the telling off you gave me at Easter! You just look a little off colour"

"Oh. Well, I didn't sleep much last night." Her voice, quieter than usual, for some reason made Harry stare at her, his face reddening. George found his voice first.

"Oh yeah?"


	29. Wisdom

Wisdom

Words: 100

Awoken by an ethereal patter, Ginny stared into the darkness. Another round of drumming alerted her to the window and she walked over to investigate.

"Harry, are you drunk?" She chuckled as he looked up at her, dazed and wobbling again.

"Nope," he called back. He wobbled again. "OK, maybe a little, but I love you!"

"How much?"

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." He quoted, shouting the last word. Ginny laughed. She hadn't realised that Harry knew such wisdom.

AN: Harry is drunkenly quoting Romeo and Juliet, Act 2 Scene 2


	30. Autumn

**AN: can'#t believe these have been written, and posted to LJ, without me adding them here! Apologies! Autumn and Envious for you:**

Autumn

Words: 100

Since the age of eleven, autumn had always been Harry's favourite time of year. It had previously symbolised a return to Hogwarts; but now, and for the rest of his life, it was going to represent something else to him as well.

The leaves turned and changed colour early that year, some to match his beautiful fiancée's hair, the sun's rays enhancing the effect and making her hair light up and glow like embers.

Harry caught sight of Ron's nod and turned to watch as Arthur led Ginny down the aisle. She was completely gorgeous, more so than ever before.


	31. Envious

Prompt: Envious

Words: 100

Ron watched and waited. His sister was wrapped in Harry's arms, snogging in front of the whole common room. The stunned silence broke out into raucous cheers again; the pair seemed oblivious.

Ron shuffled about nervously. He supposed, if it was his choice, that Harry was ok as far as a boyfriend went for his little sister. He was intelligent, kind and brave; he couldn't exactly think of bad things to say about his best friend. But none of that meant he had to like the current situation.

If anything, he was envious; he wanted to kiss Hermione like that.


	32. Touch

Prompt: Touch

Words: 100

The Ministry Ball had never been Ginny's favourite event. It reminded her of everyone they'd lost and the years hadn't softened the pain in her heart when she thought of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin or countless other classmates and friends. Her heart broke at the thought of Teddy, not knowing his parents in the same way James did, but at the same time, knowing what their love and sacrifice gave to him.

Harry turned from talking to a colleague and reached for her hand; tears welled in her eyes as they shared their identical thoughts.

His touch made everything better.


	33. Longing

Prompt: Longing

Words: 100

Ginny stared out the window as Harry, King's Cross and, eventually, London disappeared from view. Her longing was increasing the further away she was from Harry. It irked her slightly that she was like this about him. She had always been independent and had never wanted to be the girl that pined for an absent man.

Wrestling with her trunk she managed to get the trunk down from the rack and opened it up, rummaging for parchment and a quill.

While she craved Harry's soothing presence, a letter would have to do. Harry would, afterall, be craving her company too.


	34. Work

Prompt: Work

Words: 100

AN: Before you read, please bear in mind I've been told several times this week to keep my mind out of the gutter… be warned, I've ignored all advice! xxx

Ginny didn't love the housework. Her mother had trained her well, and it was something she was used to, but she didn't love it. This however, was something else.

She had gotten home from Christmas shopping to find Harry in their kitchen cooking dinner. It was all laid out on the table: dishes of steaming hot food, candles lit and music drifting in from the living room radio. Harry was washing the used dishes at the sink, his back to her, her view unencumbered as he swayed to the Christmassy tunes.

He wore nothing but an apron and a smile.


	35. Farewell

Prompt: Farewell

Words: 100

Ginny couldn't put her feelings into words. There was simply silence. Luna and Hermione were sat with her both reading: The Quibbler and Hogwarts, a History respectively. Ginny was left with her thoughts.

It was her home. It was where she'd grown up. It was where Harry had first noticed her, where they'd shared their first kiss and where he'd tried to sacrifice his life to save them all.

It was everything to her for so many reasons and she couldn't believe that today had finally arrived. They were heading home, a heartfelt farewell to Hogwarts pulling at her soul.


	36. Farewell, Additional

Prompt: Farewell #2

Words: 100

Ginny couldn't put her feelings into words. There was simply silence. She was surrounded by her family, what remained at least, and Harry had his arm firmly around her, hopefully finding as much comfort in her as she found in him.

George had insisted on bright colours, smiles and laughter. The sun shone brightly, mocking them, but they tried to live up to his wishes.

As darkness fell George lit up. The firework display that followed was impressive, twice as good as the one that had chased Umbridge from Hogwarts a lifetime ago.

It was a fitting farewell to Fred.


	37. Ghosts

Prompt: Ghosts

Words: 100

Halloween in Godric's Hollow had been a sombre event for nearly twenty years. Remembering past tragedies they were stuck in the past. This year, it was going to change; Ginny was determined.

Children walking the street, trick or treating loved the spooky effect of the haunted house the new Mrs Potter had created: eerie music drifted from the bushes in the garden, lights throughout the house seemed to flicker in the windows and the smell of pumpkin pasties was tantalising.

The 'ghosts' who answered the door, however, left one girl crying and screaming as she ran back to her mother.

**AN: SO looking forward to next weekend! Happy Halloween Everyone! VSx**


	38. Bats

Prompt: Bats

Words: 100

Harry stopped in his tracks as he walked through Godric's Hollow. The evening sun was casting red and gold across the village but a cloud of bats had flown into the sun's path and darkened the sky quite suddenly.

As Ginny caught up and joined him, placing her hand in his, they watched together as the colony continued to dance across the sky, back and forth, the silhouettes dancing across the blank canvas in front of them.

Harry chuckled as Teddy ran towards them laughing. Teddy's trick or treat costume was awesome; he always dressed up as his favourite Godfather.


	39. Awkward

Prompt: Awkward

Words: 100

Over the years, Ron had to admit that he had seen Ginny and Harry snogging far too many times. He sympathised, they had been in love for years. But there were only so many times an older brother could stand by and watch as his best friend tongued his little sister.

As he put the finishing touches on his report, Ron day dreamed briefly about reading his daughter her bedtime story and enjoying a drink with his wife. Nothing could ever have prepared him for the insanely awkward moment that awaited him as he entered Harry's office. Snogging? He wishes!


	40. Anticipation

Prompt: Anticipation

Words: 100

Ginny chewed her lip as she watched the kitchen door from her improvised seat. She nervously swung her legs like a kid, back and forth as she looked at the clock once again and tried to calculate how much longer he would be; the anticipation was nearly killing her.

The sight that greeted Harry when he finally did arrive home left him speechless. There were candles on the table, dinner set out on the nice crockery and Ginny, sat on the table herself, wearing very little. He was just glad he'd declined her brother's attempts to come over for tea.


	41. Enraptured

Prompt: Enraptured

Words: 100

A/N: another drabble that took longer to research than it did to inspire/write! PS – yes, I've been listening to Airplanes again! Timeline: after Bill and Fleur's wedding, before Ginny goes back to school

Ginny took a deep breathe and relaxed as her and Luna watched the late summer stars, enraptured.

Ginny smiled and pointed out a shooting star.

"That's going a bit slowly for a meteoroid. It must be a Muggle Aeroplane." Ginny nodded. "You know, Muggles wish on shooting stars."

"Why?"

"I don't know really. Mum always said they were a good omen though, a sign of good things to come. She said some Muggles even refer to them as 'Messengers of God'." Ginny nodded again.

"Can we pretend it's a shooting star?" She knew what she wanted to wish for: Harry.


	42. Invisible

Prompt: Invisible

Words: 100

Harry's love for Ginny was hardly invisible.

He made her a cup of tea every morning, and had once attempted eggy bread for breakfast though never again, he made sure she packed a lunch to bring with her when she went to work and whenever she was late home from a game he made sure that the bath water was hot and the wine was cold.

Yeah, Harry's love definitely wasn't concealed, Ron thought as he watched his best friend ogle his little sister. It was as obvious as the scar on his head and the glasses on his nose.


	43. Sparkle

Prompt: sparkle

Words: 100

"Ginny, come on, we need to go!" Harry paced the hallway as he yelled up the stairs, again.

The Ministry Christmas Ball was not Harry's favourite event. But, in all honesty, any event that had him clothed in Dress Robes, making a speech and making inane small talk counted towards that particular list.

"GINNY!" his frustrations were getting the better of him.

"I'm ready. What do you think?" Harry stopped mid stride to look up at her. Her green dress was made her even more beautiful than he could have imagined. He loved the sparkly beaded detail around the bust.


	44. Holly

Prompt: Holly

Words: 100

"Not too many of those," Harry scolded as Ginny opened up a bag of salted pretzels. "Dinner's ready soon."

"Fine, whatever." He kissed the top of her head and retreated back to the kitchen.

"You're ok going into St. Mungo's tomorrow morning? Won't it ruin Christmas morning with the boys?"

"The baby's due tomorrow; what do you want me to do Harry? Sit through family dinner with my legs crossed?" He returned, settling onto the sofa with her and propping her feet onto his lap.

"And you're sure you don't want to call the baby Holly if it's a girl?"


	45. Yours

Prompt: Yours

Words: 100

AN: … follows on from Holly I guess! Merry Christmas Harry!

Harry eased to door open and, seeing Ginny asleep, crept around her bed to the small crib. Picking up his new born daughter he cradled her gently and rocked her as he paced the room talking softly to both his favourite girls.

"She's just like you Gin. Her hair is going to be that gorgeous red I love, and her eyes are the same shape too; I bet they're going to be the exact same colour too."

He walked back the way he'd come, back towards their beds before putting Lily down.

"Yeah, she's all yours Gin. Definitely all yours."


	46. Mistletoe

Prompt: Mistletoe

Words: 100

Harry didn't want to go to work. Ginny wanted to decorate their house for Christmas.

He had a nice surprise when he returned home though. Ginny had decorated without him.

The house could be seen from the other end of the street: candles shone from every window and lights hung around the eaves of the house. The interior was almost alive with sparkling decorations in many colours, but mostly red and gold.

His wife stood waiting for him by the fireplace, a mistletoe sprig in her hand, a coy smirk across her face and a sexy glint in her eye.


	47. Winter

AN: prepare for drabble overload (if such a thing exists!)… I have seven ready to upload, all coming at you very shortly indeed! My apologies, but I needed to catch up on the prompts from, well, 2012! VS x

Prompt: Winter

Words: 100

Hermione and Ron were in a world of their own as their wedding reception unfurled around them and, as Harry spun her out onto the dance floor, she was swallowed by her own flights of fancy.

Ginny knew that when they got married, later in the year, she wanted leaf green bridesmaids' dresses and a rather large gathering was becoming a necessity. She had chosen dark green ties for Harry and Ron and ordered simple red roses for her bouquet.

It wouldn't matter though. All she needed right now was a drink to keep the winter chill away and Harry.


	48. Shooting Star

Prompt: Shooting Star

Words: 100

AN: companion piece to Enraptured

Harry looked up into the vast expanse of night sky, the mass of stars making him feel insignificant and lonely in this far and deserted place.

A shooting star flew through the night before him.

"You're supposed to wish on a shooting star," came Hermione's all knowing voice from the tent entrance behind him. He's almost forgotten that she was here.

He recalled good omens from Astronomy class, but just nodded.

There was plenty of things he could wish for: Dumbledore's advice, Ron's humour and Mrs. Weasley's cooking…

There was only one thing he really wanted to wish for: Ginny.


	49. Free

Prompt: Free

Words: 100

The end of the war had signalled an increase in freedom for the Wizarding population. Muggleborns came out of hiding, so-called 'Blood-Traitors' were able to freely expressed their opinions and Harry couldn't travel anywhere without being accosted.

In the years that followed, Harry got used to being in the public-eye, but still avoided it whenever possible.

Pulling a jumper on over his pyjamas and checking the children were sleeping as he crept through his own home, Harry snuck out to the broom shed and grabbed his eldest son's Firebolt; even after all these years, flying made him feel truly free.


	50. Hurt

Prompt: Hurt

Words: 100

The hurt from seeing Harry's lifeless form in Hagrid's arms stayed with Ginny for a long time.

The emotional pain had been devastating. In that instant, her heart had broken into a million pieces. The physical pain, in the depths of her stomach, had torn through her body and submitted her to her knees. The psychological pain still haunted her nightmares

Ginny woke up with the image burned onto her retinas, her pulse racing and a cold sweat covering her from head to foot. As always, when the nightmares returned, for either of them, their only solace was each other.


	51. Time

Prompt: Time

Words: 100

Harry watched as Ginny slept, jealous of her peace and wondering what the future held for them.

He thought about when, and how, he should propose; whether there should be an audience or whether she'd prefer something private.

He thought about what plans she would make for their wedding, and what input she'd want from him

He thought about their wedding night for a long while before distracting himself and instead thinking about what their children might look like.

There were lots of possibilities, but one absolute certainty stood out among them as sleep took Harry. Only time would tell.


	52. Loyalty

Prompt: Loyalty

Words: 100

Harry had always known that loyalty meant different things to different people.

In the Chamber of Secrets, his loyalty to Dumbledore had saved his life, during the Horcrux hunt, his loyalty towards almost cost him his best friend and during the final battle, his loyalty towards the Wizarding world had enabled him to make the ultimate sacrifice.

This was better. In front of numerous people, a few too many he didn't even know, Ginny had just pledged his loyalty to him, as his wife, partner and soul mate. He couldn't wait his cue to make the same promises towards her.


	53. Love Notes

Prompt: Love Notes

Words: 100

James sat at the kitchen table, a piece of parchment in front of him, a quill in his hand and his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. He looked just like Harry and neither would ever confess to the deed. Ginny highly doubted that they even realised as she lurked in the doorway, spying on her son.

"Mum?" Ginny squirmed, not having realised that James could see her. "How do you spell 'Valentine'?

"Valentine? Are you writing a love note?"

"Humph," he grumbled, under his breathe. "Sort of." She ghosted his response and spelled it out, smiling.


	54. Racing

Racing

Words: 100

In her later years, Ginny often pondered about that fateful day so long ago. She had been anxious about her brothers leaving, but couldn't wait to leave herself. She had bounced out of the front door and had barely sat still all the way.

While her brothers had dawdled, in their own way, she had jumped her way along King's Cross Station, an unknown excitement gripping her from within.

It was only with the wisdom of age that she came to the conclusion that she had been racing towards her destiny on that day: when Harry walked into their lives.


	55. Firewhiskey

Firewhiskey

Words: 100

Ginny stared.

She took a deep calming breath and sighed out her frustrations. She could not believe that she was in this situation again so soon, but had to admit to herself that it was by no means bad news. She would have to talk to Harry, but she knew that he too would see all of the positives and be happy.

All it had taken was a willing babysitter and a bottle of Firewhiskey and now, in approximately nine months time, there would be a third Potter baby and another Weasley grandchild.

Ginny could not help but smiling broadly.


	56. Parched

**AN**: it's been a while, but I'm back!

**Prompt**: Parched

**Words**: 100

Harry was alerted to his wife's presence in his office when her abrupt laughter filled the small room. She walked over to the chair opposite where he was working and sat on the very edge of her comfortable seat.

Without a word, she leaned across and re-arranged some of the papers he had spread across the surface of his desk; lifting some more folders, she reached underneath for something.

From the depths, she retrieved a small terracotta plant pot. Still laughing, somewhat hysterically by now, she watched as his face recognised the gift: a parched, and now very dead, cactus.


	57. Magical

Magical

Words: 100

It was a small gesture, putting her hand over his, where it rested on the table, but it meant the world to Ginny.

It showed her never ending support for him, despite the chaos that always surrounded them, it showed the Wizarding Press that they were together, and the small squeeze she gave him showed him alone how much she truly loved him.

But it was that familiar electrical charge between them that meant the most to her. Ginny had always felt it, always longed for it and hoped, beyond all else, that they'd never lose it: that magical spark.


	58. Spring

Spring

Words: 100

The Easter holidays had come to an end and Ginny didn't particularly want to leave Harry behind, yet again.

He accompanied her to King's Cross Station, and they walked slowly through the crowds, Harry chivalrously pushing her trolley of belongings along the platforms until they reached the barrier.

Turning to face him, he couldn't stay to wave goodbye to her she saw her own emotions reflected on Harry's face. She couldn't hold herself back and she sprung into his arms, hugging him close and not wanting to let go.

"It's not long until the summer hols now Gin. You'll see."


	59. Renew

Renew

Words: 100

Renewing the charms that locked the door, Ginny turned and smiled mischievously at her husband, still asleep in the bed. Their delayed honeymoon had been well worth the wait and Ginny smiled to herself at the thought that she might have worn Harry out already.

Sliding the room service tray she had just collected onto the bedside table, Ginny charmed the pot of tea to stay warm and crept back under the duvet.

They had a long and lazy week planned and she couldn't wait to get started. She fell back to sleep with a contented smile on her face.


	60. Flying Carpet

Flying Carpet

Words: 100

"James Sirius Potter, don't even think about it!"

Ginny's furious roar echoed through the house and entered Harry's office with venom. Finishing up his paperwork, Harry left his normally peaceful sanctuary with equal amounts of curiosity and irritation.

It wasn't the disruption that angered him; he had known when he brought work home with him that he would undoubtedly be disturbed. What maddened him most was that James never learned his lesson, which infuriated both of his parents exponentially.

Having turned the hearth rug into a flying carpet 'accidentally', James deserved whatever creative punishment Ginny could conjure up for him.


	61. Pranks

Pranks

Words: 100

Harry and Ginny were eating a late dinner with Al and Lily when the first letter came that fateful night. James had been at Hogwarts for less than a day and McGonagall's letters had only just begun.

That first prank was simple, but effective; according to McGonagall's letter - the first of many - James had let a hundred crickets loose in the Great Hall during the feast. He had barely been finished with his Sorting before he was causing McGonagall more grey hairs.

Even in that first letter Minerva had questioned his parents' choice of namesakes for their son.


	62. Taste

Taste

Words: 100

Harry hated being sick. He didn't like that he couldn't breathe through his blocked nose, he was irritated by the sleepiness that overcame him and the constant aches and pains drove him mad. All of these faded in comparison to his hatred of not being able to taste anything.

Even that had its upsides. He may not be able to taste the amazing chicken broth that Molly always sent over, but he certainly didn't miss the tastes of potions that Hermione forced on him.

Harry hated not tasting anything when he was ill simply because he couldn't taste Ginny's kisses.


	63. Late

**AN:** I NEVER meant to be away this long! My computer dying, and needing a new hard drive, was bad enough, throw in changing jobs, starting my Masters Degree and everything else, I'm sure you understand. Nevertheless I just want to say I'm sorry… and I'm glad that you're still here with me!

I promised Whenwewereyoung97 that I would begin posting my (huge) backlog at the weekend, and I figure it's close enough! This is a prompt from way back in April and, trust me, I have them all, mostly ready, and just waiting for me to translate my hand written scrawls into fancy typed stuff! I'll get there eventually, I promise!

Kind of a good prompt to start back with tbh…

Prompt: Late

Words: 100

Ginny absolutely hated being late, but with three children under the age of five, it was inevitable.

Stopping to separate James and Al, again, Ginny gripped Lily's hand tightly as they entered the Daily Prophet building, herding her brood up the stairs towards the Sports Department.

She sat them on the plastic chairs outside her editor's office, and repeated, yet again, the strict rules and warning she'd already drilled into them since first thing that morning. Ginny entered the office only ten minutes after her meeting's scheduled start.

In hindsight, she knew better than to trust them for three minutes!


	64. Wedding

Wedding

Words: 100

Opening up his front door, Harry immediately reached up to loosen his tie as Ginny removed her shoes.

"Are you staying tonight?" he asked as he poured drinks. Ginny was already in his room, most likely looking for a shirt to borrow or his spare toothbrush. She didn't hear his question, and was talking as she returned to the main room.

"It was a nice service, wasn't it?"

"It was. The free bar better, but the service was good."

"Our wedding will be much better."

Harry hid his excitement to her comment. In truth, he couldn't wait to marry Ginny.


	65. Muggle

Muggle

Words: 100

Harry couldn't help but laugh with his children; Al was red faced and Lily had to dash to the bathroom. It was worth he death glare that his wife was shooting at him from across the dinner table. His children's laughter was probably the best noise in the universe.

Ginny calmly waiting for her family to pull themselves together before she began to berate her oldest son. Weasley blood may run through his veins, his pranks was evidence enough of that; but the 'Muggle walks into the Leaky Cauldron' jokes, especially that last one, were completely inappropriate for family dinner.


	66. Castle

Castle

Words: 100

Leaving Harry to watch their boys always ended in noise, mess and utter pandemonium.

Kicking her shoes off, and grabbing a Butterbeer from the kitchen, Ginny followed the delighted squeals of laughter emanating from the living room. It wasn't a very big room, but her coffee table had been upended to serve an alternate purpose: the supporting structure for numerous boxes, stacked all over the place; their very own fort.

Her boys, all three of them, were oblivious to her presence, giggling and playing happily. Al saw her and shouted "Mummy! Castle!", but only as she crouched to join in.


	67. Lily

Lily

Words: 100

Harry contentedly watched his beautiful wife sleep off her exhaustion as he fussed over their tiny newborn daughter.

James and Al had adamantly held out for a new brother, each hoping for an improvement on what they had. Somehow, his boys had even managed to get in on George's family book.

His sons were going to be thoroughly disappointed, but Harry wouldn't be when it became time to collect his considerable winnings.

Since the day he had proposed to Ginny, his dream for their future had included a dark haired, mischievous boy and a red-headed little princess: his little Lily.


	68. Heal

Heal

Words: 100

Upon hearing James' distraught cry, Harry rushed up the Burrow's garden path and into the kitchen. He found his son already sat up the kitchen counter and being soothed by his amazing wife.

Ginny wiped away tears while simultaneously running a cloth over Jamie's scraped knees. She gave him a kiss and a cuddle as his sobbing settled and his whimpers eventually stopped.

Harry went over to his little family huddle, receiving a lingering kiss of his very own which gave Harry an epiphany.

Time may not heal all wounds after all. Ginny's kisses had certainly healed most of his.


	69. War

War

Words: 100

The headline said it all: "This means WAR!"

Lounging in bed with the Sunday Prophet's Sports Section, Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself as the picture shoed his girlfriend ambushing a rival player. Ginny hadn't said was caused the attack at yesterday's game, but the rivalry between the teams, already strong, had intensified exponentially since.

Harry could only speculate, given his girl's silence, but he'd only ever seen her react in that way to comments made about Harry and the security of their relationship. Ginny didn't share her man and Harry had no intention of ever letting her go.


	70. Hot

Hot

Words: 100

Harry awoke in the dead of night to Ginny's sniffles. Turning over and opening his bleary eyes he saw her trying desperately not to cry.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

The only word he understood as she tried to explain herself was 'hot'.

"Yeah you are." Harry quipped. Ginny scowled.

"I was too hot to sleep. I didn't want to disturb you." Harry suggested changing her nightie, and rearranged the duvet as she change so that it covered only his side of their bed.

Ginny looked sinfully sexy as she returned to their bed, her slight baby bump on display.

"Very hot."


	71. Hot Extended

Hot

Words: 243

Harry awoke in the dead of night to hear Ginny's sniffles next to him. Turning over and opening his bleary eyes to look at his wife, his heart broke as he saw her trying desperately not to cry.

"Gin, what's wrong?" the question set her off into all out sobs. Harry sat up to hug her close, murmuring to her as he kissed her forehead.

The only intelligible word he understood as she tried desperately to explain herself was 'hot'. She couldn't make herself understood for long as tears overwhelmed her again.

Ginny eventually cried herself out on Harry's shoulder, for now at least, and explained, that she was too hot.

"Yeah you are." Harry quipped. Ginny scowled at him.

"I was too hot to sleep. I didn't want to disturb you." She had wanted to kick the duvet off, but didn't want to be responsible for Harry being awoken or cold. Harry hugged her tightly as he suggested changing her nightie for a fresh, cooler one, and rearranged the duvet as she change so that it covered only his side of their bed.

Ginny looked sinfully sexy as she returned to their bed, her slight baby bump just distorting the image printed on his t-shirt. Settling back into bed, Harry tucked an arm around her and pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Very hot Mrs Potter."

"Yeah you are," came Ginny's giggled response as sleep claimed them both once more.


	72. Green

Green

Words: 100

Watching Harry moon over Cho was positively nauseating. Ginny couldn't see what made her so attractive and the fact that she barely noticed Harry was alive had not escaped the Weasley girl's notice.

Ginny had seen him stare over his dinner at the Ravenclaw table far too often and had several ranting conversations before Hermione tried to help her move on.

Ginny was daydreaming over her homework when she realised that maybe it was more than a crush. However, until she outgrew her feelings, or Harry realised they were destined to be together, she would simply be green with envy.


	73. Puzzle

Puzzle

Words: 100

Harry smiled broadly to himself as he unpacked his favourite photo of Ginny and placed it carefully on his bedside table. Ron's voice could be heard throughout their new flat as Hermione teased him ruthlessly with a Rubik's Cube Harry had found.

Judging from Ron's now irate tone, Hermione had prevented him from using magic to rearrange or re-colour the squares. Moving so he could see, Harry smiled again as his best friend stuck his tongue out in concentration, confounded by the frustrating little puzzle.

Maybe I shouldn't tell him that Muggles cheat by peeling the stickers off, Harry thought.


	74. Night

Night

Words: 100

As Harry kept watch, he listened to the sounds of night time: the distant hum of Muggle traffic, the slow tick of his watch and Hermione's oblivious snores emanating from the tent behind him.

Ron's sudden departure pained him more than the hard ground beneath him or the biting cold ever could.

Despite the enjoyable peace and quiet of the evening, his mind swirled with everything Ron said. Maybe he was right. Harry didn't know what he was doing. Would he find the Horcruxes? Was Ginny safe?

Thinking of her, remembering her kiss, made his worries fade into the dark.


End file.
